


Through the Mirror Dimension

by angel-loving-star (xASx)



Series: Strange Affiliation [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Plot, BAMF Everett Ross, Blind Date, Crack, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mirror dimension sex, One Shot, Online Dating, Rating May Change, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort Of, Workplace Sex, bare with me, because characters played by you-know-who always fit, but here we are, but two chapters please, can you have sex in the mirror dimension?, dunno, ended up to be almost smut though, is it public?, it started crackish, little bit, lol, might add more later - Freeform, see if Ross cares, seriously, seriously small one shot, showing off Stephen, soon to be series, still a bit crackish, the one where Strange gets naughty, well..., writer has been stripped of the power of free will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xASx/pseuds/angel-loving-star
Summary: Chance and a little good humour from their friends brought Everett and Stephen together.What they do now, is up to them. Strange's aptness with portals is dying to be used.





	1. Will I see you again?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lover in Mirror Dimension](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361452) by sh2jw. 



> When you start a small humor one-shot that turns to a little monster and you have to separate chapters XD  
> Well, there you go, first chapter.  
> I don't know the characters outside what I've seen in the movies or read with little research so excuse me if they don't match the comics pleaaaase  
> I have to give huuuuge thanks to sh2jw for her amazing art that inspired me for this whole thing <3  
> The little piece of inspiration: [Lover in Mirror Dimension](http://sh2jw.tumblr.com/post/171052657839/lover-in-mirror-dimension)  
> Please show some love: [SH2JW](http://sh2jw.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: [angel-loving-star](https://angel-loving-star.tumblr.com/)

‘Strange.’

‘What is?’

‘No, I mean-’ he scoffed. That man is the definition of name-trouble. ‘I’ve heard about you.’

‘Oh, have you now?’ His eyebrows went up with immediate interest. Less and less people actually knew him nowadays.

‘What, you thought your little magic tricks could escape my informants?’ A cheeky grin grew on the shorter man’s face, surprisingly mirrored by his companion. So, he _does_ have a sense of humour. Not what one usually hears about him. Check.

‘I wouldn’t dream of it.’ A resigned sigh.

‘Never imagined I’d bump into you, though.’

The eccentric stranger narrowed his eyes at the wickedness of the smirk delivered to him.

‘You mean, in _this_ way, in a place like _this_ one.’ The attack and defensiveness at the rounding gesture of a gloved hand, presenting the space around them, was evident. Everett never imagined any of those superhero folks being intimidated by something like that either, yet here he was. A witness to it all.

They were outside one of the most high-class restaurants in London. Romantic atmosphere, candles, live jazz music, a dance floor illuminated by soft hues of blue, purple and pink, warm food and tables full of small, elegant, original chef dishes, cuddly booths and ever-coddling staff. In there, that is. Through that glass door with security at the front and a red ribbon always in place.

The secret agent and deputy task force commander of one of the most secret worldwide agencies based in USA, visiting London officials for the week, shrugged his shoulders comically. He didn’t actually mind, although a head’s-up would be nice but what would then be the point of a blind date?

He was in London, searching for something to do, someone to spend the night with, even if it was just talking in their delicate situation. Yeah, he could understand that. Even if hισ eyes followed the sharp angles of Strange’s face curiously. Even if he felt the attraction the moment he locked eyes with those reflective opal orbs. He most certainly would understand if this didn’t turn out as an actual date.

Frankly, anything would be a welcome distraction right now. It wasn’t as if he was to blame for this. Seriously, Shuri needed to stop hacking his phone to just pass on her new discoveries’ data or leave him annoying scientific notes or mess with his one and only dating app -barely used- to organise _this_. It was her way of keeping contact though, and deep down he didn’t mind it one bit either. Certainly not now, anyway.

‘Shall we?’ He motioned for the entrance to the classy place they were standing outside of and freezing in the process. There was a slight hesitation in the tiniest flicker of the doctor’s eyes in front of him. Ross cocked his head to one side. ‘I mean, we should probably continue this inside. It’s freezing out here.’

‘I’m not cold.’ The reply came almost at the middle of his sentence and the agent rolled his eyes, but the man beside him proceeded in the direction of the door anyway, without waiting for a continuation and so disproving his own statement. He didn’t seem cold, indeed though. Strange.

The agent followed with an incredulous look. This wasn’t going to be too bad, was it? They had common ground to talk about, both their occupations working to save lives from the supernatural or any other threat. Still, that moment of hesitance… Worst case scenario, he could end up goggling the handsome man in front of him unrequitedly and make a fool of himself before they bid each other goodbye, to never see each other again outside of their working field -if that ever happened. Would that be a pleasant outcome though? Ross passed through the glass doors with heavy thoughts around his mind. That remained to be seen.

***

The world renown surgeon and mystic arts practitioner obviously had his doubts, since the first moment of their meeting. No, even before that. It wasn’t like him to do the social media and dating apps approach, but he had lost a bet to Wong so… With another long-suffering sigh, he showed his card and reservation to the security staff at the front, his eyes glancing back, making sure the shorter man followed close by.

Of course, Strange had been suspicious. He knew about Everett Ross all too well. Had he organised this on purpose? Doubtful. The man must be a brilliant actor -secret agent and all- but the look on his face when he saw the cloaked stranger could not be mistaken. The agent had no idea who he was meeting. Just as Strange didn’t, up until that point when he saw the man’s face.

An incredibly thin waiter guided them to their table. One of the most private and cuddly booths near the stage. Strange had picked it with care, knowing he would attract some curious glances here and there. He simply wouldn’t get rid of his cloak for the evening and even though it was masked to seem like a more regular one, black with silken threaded patterns, very few people ever wore these kinds of clothing; mainly in festivals to be exact. Now, he wondered if that decision would cost him dearly, either moving things too fast or making them uncomfortable with the implication of the act itself.

‘Much better, huh?’ Ross said, clearing his throat and sitting comfortably on one side of the small curved couch. He was referring to the cold again.

‘Not much of a difference to me.’ Strange rolled his eyes and sighed, sitting at the other edge, as far away as possible. He pretended to remove his cloak himself at first but when safe from pry eyes, he let it roll into a quietly folded square of fabric beside him; all on its own. Seriously, he was lucky _it_ acted so obediently today, all of a sudden.

Yes, this was a date, but his bet didn’t say anything about physical contact. And yes, the bet said to have at least one more after this one, but meeting accidentally someone that is currently working roughly at the same battlefield surely complicated matters, didn’t it? Personal connections and all. Making each other -especially a secret agent- vulnerable.

Ross gave him a once-over. Strange mirrored the stare defiantly. He was always using universal power to avoid the cold if he needed to, but he wasn’t about to explain it to a secret agent of the US. Besides, the excuse of his magic cloak being always warm enough, worked really well most of the time.

‘How do you do it?’ Strange smirked surprised at the evading question but pleased. Oh, he is clever. He surprised even himself with what he did next, quite impulsively. Wasn’t he thinking about an excuse a moment ago? Turning his palm open on the table, the sorcerer let a small flicker of the spell actually be shown. It was gone almost immediately, as the waiter approached them in case they were ready to order. It was enough. Ross had seen all he needed to see.

The man hid his smug expression behind his menu, after waving the waiter away, but not before the Doctor spotted it. His shoulders relaxed, a motion resembling him shrugging his cloak away again and he could now allow himself to sit more comfortably close to the centre of the booth. He looked over the sturdy man beside him, contemplatively.

Everett Ross. Settled into the situation. He hadn’t given Strange guarded, query looks, instead he had announced himself quite lively and as a matter of fact; excitedly. The Doctor supposed he had dealt with many so called ‘superheroes’ before him, so straightforwardness should be expected. But excitement? The agent could easily be impassive to meeting another to add to the list. His eyes skimmed over the grey fringe, the curled lips towards his teeth in concentration, sparkling, energetic eyes. He had seen then man before in pictures, though the one in front of him looked completely different from the strictly suited figure of the government official.

He was dressed impeccably to match the restaurant’s demands but definitely not in a suit. There was a white shirt covering his torso, kind of reflective -possibly silken, then- and a stylised black jacket that fitted him perfectly. His dark blue jeans surely did wonders with drawing the bulges of his muscles which kind of made Strange lick his lips experimentally. This was not bad at all. He had removed his coat, quite thick and formal, woollen and obviously used as a last resort. More like a shield from the cold weather, since it didn’t match with the rest of his attire. But that didn’t matter since it covered him wholly, so one couldn’t actually see the rest of his clothing when wearing it.

‘So, what brought the great Dr Strange into _this kind_ of situation?’ The voice was swift in bringing the man back to reality, at which moment he realised how he must have been openly staring. He coughed.

‘A lost bet.’ No point pretending now. This would most definitely not turn out as an actual date anyway. ‘You, Mr Ross?’

‘Everett, please.’ He spoke as he left his menu down with intensive care.

***

There was such a thrill going down his spine, every time that blasted fellow was speaking in that low register of his. It was so intoxicating, Everett didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t reply at first, his eyes scanning for the millionth time the man beside him. The blue undertones of his flickering clothes. Different kinds of silk and wool, mixed in knots and garments that presented the ancient formal dress of some cult warriors -slash- monks -slash- sorcerers of the east. It seemed quite intricate and complicated but it gave out a proper vibe and apparently didn’t attract as much attention as the cloak would.

‘A friend playing with my phone.’ He finally said just as Strange finally put his own menu on the table.

The waiter appeared as if out of nowhere and they placed their joint order before continuing their conversation.

‘Didn’t think you’d give your phone to anyone. State secrets and all.’ Commented Strange.

‘She hacks it.’ Was the small, slightly irritated reply.

‘Oh.’ The sorcerer chuckled amused at Everett’s expression. Obviously, that didn’t sit well with him. ‘She?’ he inquired after, intrigued.

‘Oh, yeah, the most intelligent little brat the world has ever seen.’ Even if still mad at Shuri, Ross couldn’t hide the pride and gentle love for his saviour and dear friend.

‘Ah.’ Strange frowned slightly upon that in thought. ‘The princess.’

Ross’ eyes widened and Strange simply grinned. His job was to make sure the earth was safe from enemies of thousand multiverses but he had to learn everything about the people he was protecting, for his sake. Besides, that vibranium asteroid came from outer space; of course, he would have learnt anything he could about it. Especially after Ross’ involvement when Wakanda opened its doors to the world, it was his duty to keep an eye on them as well.

‘Honestly, I feel compelled to ask her if she knew it was you, now.’ Everett shook his head after the initial surprise. Sorcerer. Could he know all people on the planet and their whereabouts? Maybe even beyond? Damn, his task force could use someone with such information. Yet, Strange would never get involved like that, he would do things his own way, as per usual. Damn.

‘Probably.’ There was a peculiar smile in the doctor’s eyes but even more curious was the glint appearing in Everett’s ones after a moment.

‘So, what did your little ‘bet’ involve?’ Strange shrunk in his corner of the booth mortified that he had to answer such a question. Another waiter with their dishes appeared and the sorcerer was momentarily saved. But not for long.

‘A second and possible third date at least.’ He finally murmured with a long sigh.

‘Ah, I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint you there.’ Ross mused while sinking his fork in a delicious Jack Daniel’s steak.

The generally indifferent Dr Steven Strange widened his eyes and sat back defensively. What was that supposed to mean? Suddenly, he found himself wondering what exactly Everett Ross knew about him, what had he heard, what made him say that there won’t be a second date or at least a _meeting_ between them? Or was it that he already had someone else? Or he simply didn’t fancy a date with him at all and was just polite on coming in after recognising him? His eyes were seeking for an explanation intensively, so much so that Everett ended up chuckling and the sorcerer fixed his gaze on his food a moment after, his jaw clenching. Why was he so interested in what those words actually meant anyway?

‘I mean, -ha.’ Everett shook his head amused while talking between chuckles. ‘Because I’m only here for a week.’ There was a slight disappointment in his tone this time around. Strange was actually a great guy -or so he seemed- and there hadn’t been awkward silences or unappealing conversations from the moment they sat down this evening. Plus, those cheekbones…

‘Not a problem.’ The sorcerer rushed to reassure. He turned his face away, supposedly looking at the musicians on stage, to hide it from contorting as he bit his lip. There was something that pushed him just enough to want to shake that tone of disappointment away from the deputy captain’s voice and at the same time he felt quite amused and relieved that disappointment even existed in it.

‘Mm?’ Ross frowned confused.

‘Don’t worry about the place too much. It’s not gonna be a problem.’ It was Strange’s turn to look amused and tease the Captain good-naturedly. Surely, Ross would figure out how that was going to work soon enough. Many people didn’t realise it before they actually saw it, even if they had heard of it or imagined it before.

Strange could be in the US in a matter of seconds. In fact, that’s what he’s been doing for a while now, shifting between the London and New York Sanctum, making sure everything is repaired, in order, new trainees coming in every day. He would love to just be able to stay at home in New York more but after the death of the Ancient One, they were left crippled and the lost lives couldn’t be repaired that easily. Besides, it would be fun seeing Everett’s reaction to a portal opening right in front of him.

Everett took another good look at the man he just met and grinned, not asking for further explanations. After all, he liked a bit of mystery.

***

The agreement was as silent as it was mutual. Neither of them spoke about a second meeting -cough, _date_ \- again or even referred to any of the situations that brought them there that night with more detail. Instead, the two men found themselves laughing uncontrollably over the table in no time. They weren’t talking about work either. What brought them amusement was each other’s company and character. Turning to personal matters and life events, not too dark or loaded with emotion but childish and in the form of anecdotes mostly, seemed the way to go forward. The smirking and the teasing went back and forth about anything that came to mind. Honestly, they seemed like teenagers that knew each other for years.

It became quite clear how they had eyes only for each other, waiters coming and going at their services but neither of them giving more than a glance or kind word or inquiry around towards the rest of the world. The tunes of hectic or slow jazz were flowing in the air and that was indeed the only part of the outside world that each of them allowed in their privacy.

***

‘Still freezing?’ Strange asked nonchalantly when they walked out to the London Streets once again.

‘As ever.’ Grumbled the secret agent, pushing his hands into his pockets maliciously. He had forgotten his gloves. He hates it when that happens. Then, there was something in his peripheral vision and when Everett turned to see, all he found was Strange touching his bicep gently.

‘What-?’ A wave of warmth enveloped him so suddenly that he gasped. The puff of air from his lungs became humid the moment it touched the environment around it but Ross wasn’t feeling cold anymore. His eyes widened and he frowned at a kindly smiling sorcerer beside him.

‘Won’t last long.’ Strange only commented after giving a pointed look at his own gloved hand, fingers closing around Ross’ bicep. Frowning peculiarly, he took it away again, tucked at his side, hanging in the air. It seemed to have no purpose anymore. Strange shook himself. ‘Better get back soon.’

‘Thanks.’ Everett let a tiny smirk play on his lips. _That man is rubbing off on me so quickly_ , was the singular thought going through his mind. ‘I would if there were any taxis left.’ He added but not in any rush to find some either. The warmth tingling through his body couldn’t just be a bit of magic, could it?

‘What’s your hotel?’ Strange asked simply. The agent eyed him again, wondering what could he possibly do. He proceeded on telling Strange his hotel and room number -as if that last one slipped by accident- and made to start walking, but apparently the doctor had other ideas.

He grabbed Ross once again by the arm and brought him to his side, ribs colliding over all that warm clothing. At his surprise, Ross found that he had placed a palm over Strange’s torso to steady himself and then he felt someone -or something- fold around his waist. Surprised, Everett looked at the black piece of fabric holding him tightly close and steady as if it had a mind of its own. Hello to you too, Cloaky. As if reading his thoughts, the cloak nudged his ribs not very gently.

‘Um…’

‘Hush.’ The sorcerer whispered, closing his eyes for a brief moment and circling a hand in the air in front of him while wearing a strange double ring.

‘Um…’ Everett persisted -not that he minded the pounding of his heart and the warmth enveloping him even further- but... Just at that moment, a circle of light and sparks appeared out of nowhere and before he could even realise it, Strange was guiding them right through it.

The secret agent gave a small yelp of surprise when he was steady on his feet again, free from the sorcerer’s hold, leaning down between his knees and trying to concentrate. There was a carpet under his feet, a suitcase nearby. He took a breather and looked up. It can’t be… They were in his hotel room!

The only other figure in the room was Strange, looking mildly amused. When Ross’ eyes fell on him, he simply gaped. That certainly wasn’t in the reports. Dizzy still, he brought a hand to his face with a groan.

‘What the-’

‘Right, then. You need rest, I’ll be leaving you to it.’ Strange shrugged, not expecting anything else, and turned around about to make another portal when-

‘Steven, wait!’ Everett took the few steps separating them and stopped right in front of his now guest. The sorcerer frowned. Ross hadn’t called him by name up to now. He raised his eyebrows expectant.

‘Thank you for the lift.’ The short man grinned widely at his own words and took another step closer. Too close in fact. Steven steeled himself, straight and taller, looking down at that grin, those lips, the small movement of a tongue. He froze when he felt fingers grasping slowly at his elbow, his eyes trembled up to meet those of the man in front of him but Everett was so not looking at his eyes right now. A shuddering breath escaped him when he felt fingers creating a tingling sensation over his neck and his posture broke, slouching slightly, relaxed, leaning into the touch, giving in to the strength that guided him down to meet the agent’s lips with his.

Then the wall shattered into million pieces and when Everett moaned, his lips opening to the perfectly designed bow over Steven’s ones, the sorcerer felt the fire within him grow uncontrolled and wild as he ravished those lips that invited him, soft and pliant under his. His tongue thrusted between teeth and it seemed as if everything had suddenly stopped until the man in front of him pressed him closer, demanding and lustful, fingers sliding between the sorcerer’s fabrics and knots, making him tremble at the sheer force of the touch, and Everett was once again in control of the kiss.

The joining of tongues, teeth and lips to a shared rhythm took a while to coordinate but when it did, both men had their arms around each other in a tight shuttering embrace. It was Steven the one that pressed a shaky palm to Everett’s chest, separating them only to feel their panted breaths against each other’s skin. They had to stop sooner or later after all. The sorcerer winced at the thought. Why did they have to anyway? Everett was pressing closer again, a leg stepping between Steven’s and reaching up on tiptoes to capture the taller man’s lips, but instead fell to a perfect, long neck as Steven towered above him to avoid contact. This was too quick. Everett whined but welcomed the change, sucking a soft spot of pale neck, making Steven gasp and finally find the courage to insist on pushing him safely away.

‘I…’ Strange looked down between them but that made it worse. Where they both so undignified and aroused? Really? He closed his eyes tight only to open them and find a curious expression facing him.

‘Can I see you again?’ was the only reply, along with a smile.

Steven smiled back, relieved. Somehow, they seem to understand each other even without words. It had started early this afternoon but now it was more than just evident. It kept happening, all the time, with more and more serious matters than just shared sense of humour.

He took out his phone and gave it to the task force captain. Blind date and they hadn’t even exchanged their actual numbers, only minimal dating profiles. Everett smirked and typed in his own number without hesitation and handed it back. The doctor pressed a couple of buttons and soon a ping sounded from Ross’ pocket.

‘Send me a picture of where you want to meet next and text me whenever you’re ready.’ Steven winked and before one of them could take the other in their arms again, he created a portal and was gone in a second.

Everett stood there, looking at the far wall with a dreamy expression, bringing a hand to his lips. He felt pleasantly warm then but he couldn’t know it was because Steven was doing the exact same thing right at this moment while leaning heavily on his book-filled desk.


	2. You called me here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys get to work on... -to put it plainly- some 'office intimacy'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies. I truly am sorry, I have been sitting on this for months now without publishing because of several reasons. One of which is that the boys won't let me write the smut I initially was inspired to do XD I decided not to push them too much in the end. BUT as I am declaring this small fic complete, I am putting to work a series of small stories -or big ones, whatever the boys want- in this little universe ;)
> 
> So hope you enjoy some -almost- naughty times as you read on and if you decide you want more, you can subscribe to the series (which will be mostly existing in a general vague universe BEFORE Infinity War for obvious reasons, so other characters/ships are free to may/or may not appear -read: T'Challa, Tony and the little spidey boy for the moment-)  
> Addition: I left this small story unchecked as to its marvel facts but since I had further ideas -which is why I'm making this into a series- I'm gonna do my Marvel homework properly and the rest of them are going to be as canon as I find agreeable with my plots XD Thank you for following, loves!
> 
> I usually post stuff about my marvel facts drama and dilemmas in tumblr so if you find my ranting or fascination fun, then here's a link: [angel-loving-star](https://angel-loving-star.tumblr.com/)

Slender arms sneak around him, wide palms pressing against the small of his back, long fingers leaving pressure marks with their pads against his spine. Oh god. Everett shivers and his body grows keener, legs spread apart to welcome the familiar weight between them, knees clenching immediately afterwards. Desperate to keep that body close, pressing against him, giving him the friction, he needs.

‘Boss?’

He jerks, a pen falling from his trembling fingers. He pushes it over the edge of his desk, reaches for it with a grunt, hiding his flushed-up face.

‘Yes?’ He grumbles obviously annoyed at the interruption.

Wait, what? What interruption? Of his goddamn thoughts? He’s at work, damn it! He should at least expect the interruptions of private moments because there shouldn’t be private moments in his office. He shakes his head, clearing it up. Damn you, Strange.

‘The UN is on the line.’ The male voice continues unaffected by his boss’ inconvenient moment. Ross could swear the man is not even looking up from his papers to see what his boss is doing. Thank god for that.

He emerges from under the desk and gives a tight smile that as predicted has no receiver.

‘Alright, pass them on.’

He picks up the phone and the agent leaves without another word, nose still buried in the folder he was holding. As mentioned; thank god for that.

Ross is sweating, goose pimples over his temples and neck. Why, oh why must he suddenly be so needy? Daydreaming in the office. Scoffs. Who would’ve thought?

‘Come on, boy, get yourself together.’ He whispers to himself and waits for the line to connect.

***

It has been two weeks. Two weeks in which Doctor Stephen Strange hadn’t seen him. It’s eating him alive… The eyes flickering in the candlelight, the sturdiness of his stance, the muscles under those black tights, the outline of the holster and its gun at his waist, the thin lips retracting to give room for the tiniest movement of a pink tongue.

‘Wong?’ He shouted over his shoulder, cloak sneaking close behind as he ran through the corridors of the New York Sanctum with a book in hand.

‘Yes, _Master_ Strange?’ The sorcerer mocked in that way he did while staying completely serious. Stephen could hear the rolling of his eyes by the tone alone, even if he knew Wong would never roll his eyes, literally anyway.

‘ _Doctor_.’ Strange grumbled and waved his hand, transporting himself -and Wong- in another corner of the Sanctum.

‘Don’t.’ Wong warned and the teasing mockery was replaced by firmness, even if he seemed dizzy at the unexpected change.

‘Don’t what?’ Stephen smirked, playing innocent. That’s what you get when you play with Strange’s title after all.

‘Strange, if you’re bored, you should take a trip to London again instead of using me for your amusement.’ Wong pointed out quite correctly. ‘There’s loads of work there still. And you seemed to enjoy the last time.’

Oh, no. The raised non-existent eyebrow, the dark sparkle in the guardian’s eyes. Strange threw the book at him.

‘Stop it.’ Stephen growled and turned his back, the cloak already on his shoulders, levitating him gently on the top of the nearby stairs.

‘But you liked it.’ Wong stated, matter-of-factly, the book in his hand, caught before impact.

The Doctor kept on. As far away from Wong the better. He had been so twitchy as to forget that summoning him would be disastrous once again. Besides, what did he know? Agent Ross wouldn’t be in London. In fact, Strange had no idea where he could be and purposefully hadn’t cared to look for him. Assignments. Secret assignments, Strange wasn’t supposed to know about. Well…

They had exchanged a few other supposed ‘meetings’ in the weeks following the London incident. A few heady kisses in hidden alleys or parks over the four continents. Ever the adventurers. Ross was never shy about sending out coordinates and pictures of a nice restaurant, bar, anything really that would suit their style. Strange was happy to comply. For a decent evening out in return, of course. Classy.

He thought at least once, he’d play by the rules, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. Especially after two weeks of no communication. Patience. Once, it might have been his strongest quality, but now… No. No, he still had that. He still was quite patient. With everything. Except him. Everett Ross. The enigmatic stranger with the intense gaze and the cheeky smirk. Next time, Strange was sure, he would throw caution to the wind and slow to the fire.

 _Ping_.

Phone. _Oh_. _Phone_. For god’s sakes, Strange, pull it together.

***

Turns out they wanted him to be present at another conference in a month, specially requested by positions of power amongst the UN. Ross huffed. ‘Positions of power’. Yeah, right, they all knew who that meant. ‘The King of Wakanda requests your presence’ and all… His superiors weren’t quite pleased about that.

The put-upon title was meant to further appease them and not make his position in collaborating with the CIA difficult, but it seemed to have done the opposite. Especially because he hadn’t reported back about his adventure there, before T’Challa opened up a fraction of his country to the world.

At least they had no reason to restrain his movements. Yet, he needed to be cautious. He hadn’t been able to contact Stephen for two weeks because of all the mess and it was bloody frustrating. Even more so, when the King of Wakanda doesn’t pay attention to his advice to lay low for a little while.

T’Challa needed to be more careful. Everybody did and they had all been warned. By many people, including Everett himself. He remembered that day. He remembered feeling somehow proud for something that wasn’t his. But he had also been afraid. Trickiest part of it all, he didn’t know why.  The secret agent wasn’t one for feeling much fear in his life. Bewilderment maybe, surprise as well, momentary terror, yes. But fear like that… It had been years…

After their last meeting at that revealing conference, Everett had also been a target. He didn’t know why that was either. It wasn’t as if he’d been close to the royal family. Maybe a little, if he thought about it, but not too much. Was it because he had helped them? Because supposedly, he knew something more?

Well, Everett couldn’t blame them. He knew much more than the world for sure. And he was going to keep it that way, since T’Challa asked him. The world wasn’t ready for everything. Even Everett himself could see that, but he would appreciate his friend’s help with it all. Because there was one thing he couldn’t stand. People doubting him. He never could. There wasn’t much for it however, as he couldn’t prove anyone wrong. His superiors would always stay suspicious. The Wakandans could never trust him wholly or forever.

It was a close call to stay in touch, help with the spread of data and knowledge. His primal instinct was to run away. Run and don’t look back. His hand collided with the desk as dark thoughts came back into his head. No, Everett wasn’t one for running either… But vulnerability? Every sane agent would run from it, especially the deputy commander of this particular task force. Too much rested on his shoulders for that kind of weakness to creep in.

The conclusion he came to months ago was that he couldn’t stop this. Not anytime soon. He didn’t want to. He still got to help Shuri and they worked really well as a team (and yes, he had helped with extra protection for her for when she needs to travel to the US, which now is almost two times every week, but what did that mean? He was being kind and she didn’t even need it. Why would people question him over that?).

Six weeks ago, had been a wake-up call. Stephen Strange had been his wake-up call. It was also a close one. Again. (Everett, you bastard, will you ever learn?) Which was also being compromised for two weeks now because of his work. But... he needed it. He needed a life of his own. Shuri was right and Strange had been perfect for it, but now… His fingers were itching, one tapping at his phone. When did he get it out? No. No, he was at work. But he hadn’t reached out for two weeks…

Two sides of a coin.

A flip.

And there he is.

***

-Stephen-

(…)

What’s up?

***

-Ross-

What’s up?

(...)

(...)

***

One picture and a conversation later and here they were. Everett’s tongue down Stephen’s throat. Body pressed against his chair. Hands buried between layers of fabric without much thought. Skin heated from contact. Lost in the infinitely long body looming above him.

Strange was particularly invasive. The agent could feel the foul mood he was in before he came here emanating from him and it seemed the doctor had a particular need to stake a claim, take everything he found on his way for his own in order to relax.

‘S-stop.’ Ross almost growled, reversing the tight grip the sorcerer somehow had managed to secure him in, fingers at wrists, lips feral in their pressure and exploration. Waves rocking back and forth against the unmovable rocks until it started breaking to pieces. Until there was nothing but sand in their place.

Everett wouldn’t have it. This wasn’t the way either of them deserved or wanted this to go. He pushed him off, flushed and yearning, but resisting the urge now that he had Stephen in front of him. A flurry of fabric and the sorcerer didn’t even notice he had lost his balance for a split second as the cloak pushed him upright. The dark hair fell dishevelled at his temples and his gaze was strangely fiery, a smirk playing on his lips.

‘You called me here.’ The voice, seeking for explanation.

The secret agent flashed him back a grin. This was the first time he realised Strange might be slightly dangerously out of his league. But the doctor that wasn’t a doctor anymore didn’t seem inclined to abandon ship just yet. Maybe never. Oh, please, make it to be never.

‘I technically just sent you a picture of my office.’ He countered.

The reserved version of the tall man returned; his eyes turning a bright green before dimming out into a mellow blue. Everett gaped. That was fucking beautiful.

‘Thought I’d pass by, help you with these tense muscles over there.’ Stephen shrugged, pointing with twitchy fingers.

‘Remains the place I work, doctor.’ The deputy captain sighed and tilted his head to the side, evidently disappointed at the realisation himself.

Strange’s lips pressed together into a pout Everett hadn’t seen before. Thinking. His breath stuttered and his fingers curled over the leather of his desk chair, trying to hold on. That pout. Oh that was surely illegal. The next thing he knew was the sorcerer’s arm outstretched towards him, palm up, a dark eyebrow raised in amusement.

‘Come with me.’

‘Stephen, I…’ He brought a hand to his eyes. Damn. He wanted this so bad. ‘I can’t leave the building…’

‘Who says we’re leaving?’ That wicked tone. Everett almost gaped at him again. Instead, an equally wicked smirk bloomed on his lips.

‘What do you mean?’ Disbelieving but playful. The electricity running down his spine anyway, uncontrollable, unbridled, insisting.

‘Trust me?’

Ross’ hand raised, fingers brushing over a warm spread palm, opening up even more at his touch, before his mind realised.

‘Gosh, I do.’ He whispered already short of breath. ‘But I swear to you, if you take me to a bathroom stall, I’m done.’ He added while getting up, standing close, chest to chest, challenging eyes looking up at the tall mystery with the charming white tufts slicked sideways over the rest of dark hair.

Strange was snorting already and the agent rolled his eyes. He was serious. He didn’t even know how he had come to trust this insufferable know-it-all that was secretly modest. He felt the shakiness of the long, scarred fingers against his and a small self-exasperated sigh left his lips. Well… Stephen wasn’t that insufferable now, was he? He was a force to be reckoned with but also a steady pillar offered to draw strength from. The mess the world was in didn’t matter if Ross just let himself to get lost in those iridescent eyes.

The sorcerer took some steps back and Everett followed as guided, standing in the centre of the room, his hand now suddenly free from Strange’s hold and oh, how he missed the touch already. But soon, his eyes were captivated by the sudden movement of long arms beside him. Elegant and quick in performing what could only be a spell. One the agent hadn’t seen him do before. A loud crack sounded but it was more like an echo of breaking glass and Everett’s eyes snapped to the broken apart world of mirrors appearing in front of him.

‘Um… Strange?’ a mumble. ‘Where’s the rest of my office…?’

‘Right where you left it, Captain Ross.’ Stephen’s eyebrows wiggled just a tiny bit and he offered a palm again, which Everett took, frowning only slightly.

‘What is this?’

They took a few steps, walking into the infinite angled mirrors as if they were jelly. The agent shivered, unsteady, but kept on. This wasn’t gonna be a bathroom stall after all. The world around them trembled ever so slightly, broken pieces joined together in a peculiar fashion, reflecting each other, ending where they shouldn’t, starting again disjointed and difficult to follow with the eyes. Everett blinked a few times, trying to focus, follow the logical patterns and lines. They were in… a version of his office… That much he could tell. Strange smiled, crooked and naughty beside him.

‘The mirror dimension. You haven’t left the building. You’ll know when someone asks for you. But nobody else can see us now.’ He explained with a shrug, moving predatorily close again.

Everett took a step back, raising an eyebrow. Strange pushed further.

‘Really?’ That was hard to believe, especially when he felt the edge of his desk dig into his lower back. How could he feel that if everything was just a thousand broken reflections uncoordinatedly joined together?

‘Yes.’ The doctor’s voice deepened, his head tipping forward, lips an inch away from Everett’s, gazes locked. ‘Really…’ Drawled. Slow.

Their thighs touched. Rubbed. Strange fitted his fingers under Ross’ lapels, pulling up and down as if arranging them but with the imminent threat to pulling him closer in the back of his head.

‘Mmm… Interesting…’ Everett let him. A smirk resting on his lips, waiting to see how far the sorcerer was willing to go, how desperate they both were, how much they were ready to give…

And just like that, Stephen’s lips were devouring him, the next mischievous tease Everett had in mind drowned down his throat as his lips closed, resisted and then opened, charging back into the heat of Stephen’s insisting tongue. Wood dig in the small of his back again and the agent felt long fingers sliding quickly down his side, scrambling for his own to pin down on the desk’s surface.

‘Oh, no, you don’t.’ He growled and hooked a heel behind Strange’s ankle, reversing their positions, palms at the wide hidden planes of muscle over the sorcerer’s torso, pushing him back and dragging him forward with his lips, pressing a knee between the long limbs.

***

Everett relishes the way the tall man almost squirms to remove himself from the cornered situation, stretching his body and tipping his chin up, breaking their kiss. But oh, how wonderful the sight of straining muscle over a swallowing throat is. How perfect the sensation of a low involuntary keening sound escaping the delicately shaped lips as the agent licks a long stripe of wet, up the column of that same exposed neck.

‘Are you playing with me, Ross?’ The tone is formidable, dangerous.

Everett lets him straighten up and he smirks up at the sharp angles of the sorcerer’s face, sees him clench his jaw and smirks some more.

‘Depends…’

‘On…?’ Strange’s eyes fixate on the way a small sliver of pink darts between the agent’s lips. Hungry. Contemplative. Wanting. Oh, how much he wants… to invite that clever tongue to ravage him, his skin, his mind, anything, everything.

‘On what do you want this to be…’ Everett’s eyes grow serious but fond. Watching. Rapt. For any reaction, development, emotion. His palms are splayed over the intricate blue robes, brushing back, moving up, cupping the wide shoulder blades and squeezing just so. Imperceptible. Slow.

‘Not-’ Stephen swallows and looks away, hesitating. The grip tendering even more, fingers brushing over his spine. The doctor finally, relents; mumbling the rest of his truth. ‘A one-time thing…’ The question floats in his tone, unsure, seeking confirmation that it isn’t just him. He doesn’t want a game. He doesn’t want a purely good fuck. He wants more. So much more.

Everett barely falters at the quiet emotion behind the words. Tipping his head up, chin against Stephen’s sternum, he looks at those indigo eyes, ever changing and now sparkling, trembling with something akin to hope. He smiles.

‘I was hoping you’d say that.’ He whispers. Throat wet and almost clogged up with waves of want. There is such deepness in their gazes. They can’t ignore it anymore.

A motion. A lean, a slide. A tilt. Everett on tiptoes. And they are kissing again. Slow. A drag of lips and tongue and breaths creating small beads of perspiration over their upper lips. And then wild. A hint of teeth. Fingers burying into shining grey hair, tugging, pushing, seeking. The agent’s moans and Strange takes advantage of the momentary weakness of limbs, turning them around again. Everett lets him this time -because this is it, this is right- hooking a leg over a lean thigh, gasping as teeth sink under his jaw.

‘Ah… you-you left your cloak-’ he tries as his palm goes up Stephen’s shoulder, digging into blue silk and denim. One last observation before he lets go.

‘Leave it.’ A growl.

The agent closes his eyes with a hum and a smirk, heel digging into the back of a knee, lost in the sensation of facial hair rubbing all over his neck as warm lips suck small spots over his collarbone. Honestly, he couldn’t care less about the floating cloak in his ‘real’ office right now. Sod them. Let them see if they dare to come in. Their boss was busy, being abducted by a very handsome sorcerer, protector of the earth and-

A moan.

‘Steph-’ Everett lets a grunt out. ‘Stephen.’ He pushes back, dislodging the doctor from his neck and catching his chin in calloused fingers, eyes meeting, lips brushing. He smirks, feeling heat pooling down his spine at the deep cloudy skies looking back at him.

‘What?’ Strange huffs, gruff, impatient, not very pleased at the repeated interrupting but equally lost in the stormy seas of Ross’ irises.

‘Nothing’ Everett chuckles and presses their lips together again with a quiet sigh, blocking the whole world away, just as the door of his office opens and a perplexed female peaks inside with a frown, finding nothing of significance to look at.


End file.
